


Charm Work

by nagi_schwarz



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric will do anything to help Harry keep their relationship secret, including lending his charms to some Slytherin girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm Work

"Sweet dreams," Cedric whispered, and kissed Harry one last time.

The younger boy smiled. "You too." Then he vanished around the corner, donning his Invisibility Cloak as he went.

Cedric listened to the soft footsteps fade down the stone corridor, and smiled to himself. One day Harry would remember the muffling charm Cedric had taught him. He sank against the wall and sighed happily, then immediately straightened up and attempted to look dignified for the empty corridor. He was acting like a lovesick teenage girl, and he knew it. Cedric lifted his fingers to his lips, remembering that last kiss. Harry insisted that they be as discreet as possible due to that Skeeter woman's tendency to blow everything out of proportion, and Cedric honestly didn't mind as long as they could see each other. Between Cedric's authority as a prefect - which he felt rather guilty for abusing - and Harry's cloak, they could see each other late at night whenever they wanted.

Cedric straightened his robes and hurried to complete the last of his prefect rounds. He had a feeling that Flitwick would hit the class with a pop quiz in Charms the next morning, and Cedric wanted some attempt at a good night's sleep. The corridors near the library were clear, though closer to exams one was liable to find a stray Ravenclaw or ten doing some last-minute swotting. Cedric turned down the corridor toward the Slytherin dorms.

"Good evening, Diggory."

He turned, wand drawn.

Three Slytherin girls, probably in the third year at best, formed a wall before him, arms crossed, wearing identical sullen expressions.

The one in the middle deemed herself spokesperson and continued. "You have some...interesting evening activities, for being the most popular with the ladies at this school."

The one on the left gave a derisive snort. "Not sure I'd call Cho Chang a lady."

"Leave her alone - she's my friend," Cedric said sharply. "What are you three doing out of bed? It's past curfew."

The one on the right remained mute, but held up a piece of parchment. A pass from Professor Snape. Cedric should have known.

"Fine - you have a pass. What are you doing out of bed? I'm of a mind to supervise you till your task is done, then make sure you don't keep wandering the halls," he said, managing to sound much more firm and sure than he felt.

The girl in the middle tilted her head to the side, gaze challenging. "I see you don't deny your relationship with Potter." Malfoy couldn't spit the name with half that much derision.

Cedric could feel two spots of color form high on his cheekbones. "Why should I deny it? Ask any of my dorm mates - they're perfectly aware that I have someone special in my life."

"'Someone special'?" the girl on the left echoed. "I'm sure your dorm mates are deluded into thinking it's Cho Chang. Potter, on the other hand, seemed entirely single until tonight. Wonder what Rita Skeeter would have to say about it all?"

The girl on the right held up a copy of the Skeeter article detailing Hermione Granger's taste in Triwizard Champions.

Cedric narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening me?" Harry would be devastated if this got out. As much as Cedric wanted to be honest - with his friends, his family, his fellow students - he understood Harry's concern, and respected the other boy's wishes regarding discretion.

"Harry as well, though indirectly," the third girl said. Horror curled in Cedric's chest when she stepped forward and ran a hand up the front of his robes, gaze lascivious. He recoiled sharply. "We'll stay quiet - for a fee."

"You're _girls_ ," Cedric said. "And you're far too young for - "

The second girl snorted. "Harry's only a year older than us. Besides, you didn't let her finish the offer." The black object that the third girl held up - where did she keep it all, anyway? - was something Cedric had never seen before.

The first girl brandished her wand. "Rita Skeeter would love to hear all about how Cedric Diggory loves Harry Potter and would do anything for him, how Harry Potter is really a young Dark Lord in training and has the most popular boy in school under his thrall."

I've fought a dragon; I can handle three small girls, Cedric told himself.

"You can't be that stupid, Diggory." The second girl sneered. "You won't compromise Potter if you really love him and you know it. That's why you're a bloody Hufflepuff."

Cedric's heart sank, and he knew they were right. "What are your terms, then?"

"We only want your _charms,_ Mister Diggory," the third girl said, and Cedric felt his flesh begin to crawl.

***

This was the third time in a week Cedric had been late for one of their meetings. First he had a last-minute prefect meeting, and then Sprout wanted him for something. Harry wondered what it would be this time.

Cedric rounded the corner, and flashed a secretive, mischievous smile over one shoulder. He came up short when he saw Harry. "Good evening, Potter," he said.

They spoke to each other casually if there were others about who might here. Harry darted a glance around them, but no one was there. He led Cedric to an empty classroom. The door was barely closed when Cedric grabbed Harry for a a long, slow, burning kiss. They parted, slightly short of breath, and Harry felt his annoyance melt away. Still, he was curious.

"What kept you this time?"

"Charms project," Cedric said, and something unreadable crossed his face before he leaned in and kissed Harry again. When Harry was being kissed like that, he could let anything go.

***

Two weeks later, and Harry didn't want to let it go anymore. He couldn't confront Cedric in public and force the issue, but he wanted to know what as going on. Lately Cedric had cancelled or altogether skipped their meetings, then showed up later to apologize profusely. He looked more tired than ever, and the dark circles around his eyes were worrying. He had given up offering explanations a while ago, and would hold Harry and kiss him until the younger boy accepted the earnest apologies.

Harry would get to the bottom of things. This time he didn't have Ron and Hermione for help, because no one was allowed to know about him and Cedric. Harry wanted it to be theirs and theirs alone, and so far they had managed to avoid Rita Skeeter and her malicious quill.

He set off from Gryffindor Tower early, shrouded in his invisibility cloak, and waited at the appointed place. He heard voices as he prowled near. After a moment's consideration, he cast a muffling charm on his feet, then stole closer. He glimpsed Cedric standing in the doorway of an unused classroom.

"I don't want Harry to find out, not yet," Cedric said in a low voice.

A female voice replied, but Harry couldn't make out her words.

"No!" Cedric's shoulders were tense. "If anyone should tell him what's going on, it'll be me, understand? Until then, you're getting what you want, so you should be happy." He closed the door and spun around.

Harry could see that the older boy was distressed.

Cedric sank against the wall next to the door and sighed. He carded a hand through his hair. "What do I do now? Harry will be furious with me if he finds out." Cedric buried his face in his hands for a moment, and Harry's chest tightened. What was Cedric up to?

"I hope he doesn't leave me over this," Cedric whispered, and lowered his hands. Then he straightened up, smoothed down his robes, and put on his best happy expression. It was marred by the tightness at the corners of his mouth, and the deepening shadows around his eyes. Harry remembered he had told Cedric that they would never part, save over death or infidelity. Cedric wasn't dying - he was talking to some strange girl, and worried that Harry would break up with him. It could only mean one thing. Harry spun on his heel and headed for the dorms.

***

Cedric caught him the next day between Potions and Transfiguration. He swept around the corner, every inch the perfect Champion and Prefect, and ordered Harry to follow him in officious tones. Hermione frowned, concerned. Ron rolled his eyes and mouthed "Pretty boy," and then the other two walked away. Cedric strode down the corridor, and students scattered in his path. He didn't look back to see if Harry was following, and Harry wasn't foolish enough to defy a prefect in public, not even if said prefect was his boyfriend and Harry was furious at him. Cedric turned a sharp corner and suddenly they were in an alcove shaded by thick velvet drapery.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want, Diggory?"

Cedric flinched at the use of his last name. "Harry, where were you last night? I waited for ages - "

"It's not as if I haven't waited for you." Harry knew his tone was frosty, but he hadn't expected the hurt in Cedric's eyes.

"I know I've been awful lately, and I've apologized." Cedric sighed. "Have I done something wrong?"

Harry lifted his chin. "What have you been doing at night?"

"What do you mean?" Cedric had the audacity to look confused.

"When you've been late, or skipped our dates altogether. You're doing something, and you're hiding it from me." Harry managed not to raise his voice and cause a scene.

Pain flared in grey eyes. "Harry, I would tell you, but - "

"But what? We're supposed to be honest with each other. It's not much of a relationship if we're not honest with each other." Harry's heart wrenched when he saw the pain in Cedric's eyes, but he had to get to the bottom of this all.

Cedric's eyes darkened, and then his expression went blank. Harry knew that expression - it was the one Cedric wore when he was about to face a dragon. What could Cedric possibly have to say that would make him this worried, save a confession of infidelity?

"Someone knows."

Harry's heart stopped. "What?"

Cedric nodded doggedly. "Someone saw us one night."

"Who?" Not Rita Skeeter. Anyone but her.

"Slytherins," Cedric said.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Malfoy."

"No - some girls. They - I have to bribe them to stay quiet. I've been helping them with some charm work of a questionable nature."

Harry's eyebrows went up at the last part. "What? That's all?"

"What do you mean, that's all? I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us at all," Cedric said.

"That's true. It's just - if you had just told me, we could have sorted this out together," Harry said.

"But that night - you said you would be in so much trouble if anyone knew." Cedric's voice was low and muted.

Relief flooded Harry's chest. "It's true - I'm not sure what my relatives would do to me. And I honestly don't want Rita Skeeter to know. But if you had to bribe some slimy Slytherins - "

Cedric ducked his head, embarrassed. "I just didn't want to upset you."

"You managed to upset me more by not telling me," Harry said. He smiled when Cedric reached up and ran a hand down the side of Harry's face.

"I'm so sorry, love. It's just that - I sort of thought you might like what came of the project as well." Cedric reached into his satchel and eased out a familiar black object.

Harry stared. "Cedric, where did you get a Playstation?"

"We've been experimenting, trying to create a series of charms to make one work here at the castle," he said. "I thought, once it was done, you could show me some muggle things." The earnest smile that Cedric wore would have been enough to melt a glacier.

"That was really sweet of you," Harry whispered, and stepped closer. "Let me express my approval." He reached up and pulled Cedric down for a kiss. He made it slow and thorough, and was pleased when he heard Cedric moan.

And then the flashbulb went off.

***

The two boys enjoyed their Playstation immensely, spending hours on Gauntlet while Rita Skeeter and her heinous camera man tried to track them down. Sometimes, they let three little Slytherin girls play with them - and win. The rest of the time, they cuddled together in an unused classroom with conjured cushions and blankets and watched DVD's that Hermione had her parents send to her by owl.

At first, Ron was utterly furious, because Harry was consorting with the enemy, and Diggory was a bloody Hufflepuff, and a pretty-boy to boot, but Hermione was much more understanding. Cho was utterly shocked, but she had been Cedric's friend for a while and was surprisingly congenial about the entire affair. Malfoy and his friends had a field day with the news. When the first editions of the Daily Prophet broke the story, Harry and Cedric had been ready for it, and determined to brave the storm, their friends at their side.

Just to spite Rita Skeeter, Harry had clipped the photo of their kiss from the paper and pinned it to his bedpost. It was the first photo of the two of them that he had, but after this, it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
